Nueva vida
by mimamamemimaa
Summary: Algo situado entre la sexta temporada y la séptima. Zach vuelve al Jeffersonian después de muchos años mezclado en una versión un poco descabellada de cómo se enteraron los demás del embarazo de Brennan con Booth como padre. Rated K.


**DISCLAIMER: No, Bones no me pertenece. Si creéis que soy HH lo lleváis claro. No recibo nada por escribir esto y no pretendo violar las leyes de Copyright.**

**Aprovecho la ocasión para deciros que **_**Con H de Brennan**_** no tiene continuación. Al menos por ahora, es solo un one-shot.**

**Esto también es un pequeño one-shot un poco descabellado que se me ocurrió. He estado con gripe en la cama toda la semana, así que la fiebre me hace imaginar cosas raras que luego tengo que escribir.**

**Me callo y espero que os guste ;) **

**Nueva vida**

Era una bonita mañana de junio en Washington D.C.

Aunque no muy bonita para la pobre mujer que habían encontrado muerta cerca de las cinco de la mañana.

Ahora estaba en la plataforma del laboratorio, descompuesta sobre la mesa.

Delante, un hombre que parecía maravillado, de ojos azules y rizos dorados, intentaba cazar cucarachas saltarinas en pleno vuelo con un pequeño vaso en su mano izquierda. Otras dos mujeres, una de tez oscura y otra de blanca con ojos también azules, comentaban algo observando los pies del cadáver.

Un poco más atrás, otro hombre, vestido de traje negro y apuntando en una pequeña libreta lo que sus compañeras decían -al hombre de los bichos no le hacía ni caso- miraba la escena horripilado.

Había visto muchos cadáveres, demasiados según él, pero ese era especialmente asqueroso.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que lo que más le preocupaba era que en cualquier momento su pareja embarazada secreta saliera a vomitar, dando a conocer a todos sus amigos su estado.

Le observaba el rostro, más pálido de lo común, y los ojos parecían rogar que la dejaran irse a casa.

Además, le parecía increíble que estuvieran logrando mantenerlo en secreto. Su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar y su barriga se había hinchado un poco... Aunque a lo mejor era sólo él que se había fijado en el cuerpo que tenía antes.

-Oh, por dios –dijo Ángela con cara de asco, subiendo las escaleras mientras pasaba la tarjeta por el lector.

La artista hacía poco más de una semana que se había reincorporado tras haber dado a luz a Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins.

-Hola, cariño –dijo Hodgins, siguiendo con sus cucarachas.

Ángela le miró pensativa.

-¿Me lo decías a mí o al bicho?

-¡Ven aquí, bonita! –gritó él a la cucaracha, eufórico e ignorando el comentario de su mujer.

-Supongo que esto me contesta –suspiró mirando horrorizada.

Se fijó en que su mejor amiga llevaba vestido. ¿Vestido? Qué raro. Algunas veces la había visto con falda, pero no recordaba que hubiera venido a trabajar con vestido nunca.

Un vestido hasta las rodillas, un poco más largo que la bata de laboratorio, que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y blancas piernas.

Y se fijó en su amigo el agente. Que observaba detenidamente la escena, o más bien a su compañera.

Sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Hola, Booth –le dijo, apoyándose a su lado en la barandilla de la plataforma-. ¿Qué, admirando las vistas? –le dijo pícaramente.

Booth la miró desconcertado por un momento.

-¿Qué? Yo no...

-No hace falta, bonito, que si Brennan supiera que le estás mirando las piernas un par de cachetadas te llevarías –le dijo riendo-. Ha cambiado mucho desde que os conocisteis –añadió entre una carcajada.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas –le contestó él sin pensar.

Habían cambiado muchas, muchísimas cosas que Ángela aún no sabía.

La mente de la artista la transportó hasta esa conversación el día después de la muerte de Vincent, en la que le había medio insinuado que se había acostado con su compañero, al fin.

Aunque después de que su marido se marchara no había querido soltar prenda.

Nada, ni una sola palabra que no fuera relativa al caso le había dicho la doctora.

-¡Sí! –se escuchó un grito de satisfacción por parte de Cam, cortando los pensamientos de su amiga y las preguntas que estaba más que dispuesta a hacerle en ese momento al agente.

Todos la miraron extrañados.

-Oh, yo... He encontrado la lengua –dijo la patóloga. Le había costado, ya que el cadáver había sufrido tantas lesiones que casi todos los órganos internos se le habían escurrido por dentro.

-Cielo santo –susurró Booth, más para sí mismo que para la resta de los presentes.

-Genial –dijo Ángela, sarcástica-. Antes de que me vaya a vomitar, venía a recordaros qué pasa hoy.

Todos dejaron sus tareas y miraron a su compañera confusos. No recordaban nada especial.

-¿Qué pasa hoy? –preguntó Brennan.

La artista los miró incrédula.

-¿En serio? ¿No se os ocurre nada? –dijo.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-Qué malos amigos sois –murmuró, un poco enfadada-. ¿Os suena de nada el nombre de Zach? –dijo, haciéndoles recordar a todos en qué fecha especial estaban.

-¡Es su cumpleaños! –saltó Hodgins.

Su esposa le miró.

-Sí. Y, teniendo en cuenta de que hace al menos tres años que ninguno de nosotros va a visitarlo –sus palabras llenaron de culpa a todos los presentes-, he pensado que esta tarde me voy a ir al manicomio a buscarle, le llevaré aquí y podemos tomar un café comentando con él.

Los demás asintieron.

Todos echaban de menos a ese pirado de Zach, y, aunque hubiera matado a alguien, seguían queriéndole por igual.

-Genial, decidido –dijo Ángela con satisfacción-. Ahora, si me disculpáis, estaré en mi despacho intentando no vomitar.

La artista se marchó y todos volvieron a su trabajo.

Pasaron unos minutos en que Booth sólo rogaba a todos los santos que algo le hiciera salir de allí llevándose a la mujer que amaba como un loco.

Podría estar en su despacho del FBI, haciendo papeleo atrasado para que su jefe no le pegara un tiro, pero prefería estar allí y observarla y vigilarla.

Si le hubieran preguntado hubiera dicho que solamente le gustaba ver cómo trabajaba, pero en realidad le daba miedo que le pasara algo como lo que le pasó al pobre de Vincent.

Porque, en ese caso, contaría por dos, y para él, por mil.

Y es que amaba a esa mujer con locura desde hacía demasiados años.

Esa noche cuando Hannah le dejó y ella decidió quedarse, se dio cuenta de que aún la amaba. Preguntándose cuándo había vuelto a hacerlo, descubrió que lo más seguro era que nunca hubiera dejado de amarla.

Y sí, había querido a Hannah, y a Rebecca, y a Tessa, y a muchas otras; pero a ninguna la quiso como la quería a ella.

El molesto sonido de su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Booth –contestó con ilusión. Tal vez esa llamada los sacaría de allí-. Claro, ahora vamos –dijo mientras colgaba-. Huesos, han cotejado la reconstrucción de Ángela y nos vamos a hablar con el marido de la víctima.

-De acuerdo –le respondió, quitándose los guantes de látex al instante-. Vamos.

Esa rapidez sorprendió a Cam y Hodgins. Lo que no sabían era que la doctora estaba ansiosa también por salir de allí, había empezado a notar unas pequeñas náuseas y no le gustaba nada.

Desde que esa molesta rubia se había marchado los dos parecían llevarse aún más bien de lo normal, sobre todo desde la muerte de Vincent y el nacimiento de Michael.

Los dos bajaron la plataforma mientras ella se quitaba la bata y se dirigían a la oficina de ella.

Al cabo de un par de minutos _"¿Cómo pueden haber tardado tanto?_" salieron corriendo.

La patóloga y el entomólogo se miraron con una sonrisa. Quizá se habían dado cuenta al fin de que casi siete años son muchos para resistirse al amor.

Llegaron al coche y él le abrió la puerta, caballeroso como siempre.

Condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, parando delante de una bonita casa blanca. El agente miró a izquierda y derecha y se inclinó para darle un beso apasionado.

-Booth, ¿qué...? –empezó ella casi sin aire cuando se separaron.

-Lo sé, lo sé, nada en el trabajo, pero es que llevo desde las ocho de la mañana queriendo hacer esto... Y este vestido te digo yo que no ayuda nada, cuando te dije que te pusieras un vestido porque lo otro no te entra no me refería a uno que me volviera loco –protestó.

Ella sonrió con picardía y le miró.

-Bueno, quizás después de interrogar al sospechoso te guste más... –empezó ella, colocando una mano en un punto de la anatomía de su amante que sabía que le volvería loco.

-Trabajo, sospechoso –dijo él como un robot para calmarse.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y bajó. Si seguía un minuto más allí dentro se la comería entera.

La mujer sonrió y le siguió.

Unas horas después, cuando faltaba poco para el almuerzo, en otra parte de la ciudad, la doctora Saroyan estaba ordenando unos papeles en su despacho.

Buscando en su ordenador la analítica que le había hecho a la víctima para descartar drogas o envenenamiento, tropezó con una lista que parecía interminable de pruebas de sangre.

Supuso que todas ellas de casos, así que mejor no borrarlas por si en un futuro reclamaban las pruebas.

Pero una le llamó la atención.

Llevaba el nombre de su compañera de trabajo.

La abrió con un doble click, ligeramente preocupada de que pudiera tener alguna enfermedad.

No, todo estaba correcto. Aunque, había demasiadas hormonas de...

"_Cielo santo_" se detuvo la doctora. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de su amiga.

-Ángela, ¿con quién se acuesta la doctora Brennan? –preguntó al entrar al despacho de la artista sin aliento.

Pero se encontró con dos pares de ojos mirándole.

Unos orientales abiertos como naranjas y unos azules divertidos.

-A mí no me mires, soy inocente –dijo Hodgins riendo, alzando las manos como señal de rendición.

-Pobre de ti que no seas inocente, Jack –le recordó su esposa-. Cam, ¿a qué viene esto?

La artista le dirigió una mirada severa pero ligeramente sarcástica a su amiga.

La morena les miró con un poco de duda y al final suspiró.

-Si os cuento algo, ¿me prometéis que no saldrá de aquí? –preguntó. Ángela asintió-. ¿Hodgins? –insistió, su amigo no era muy discreto que digamos.

-Palabra de honor, jefa –contestó, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho.

La patóloga rebufó divertida y se dirigió a la puerta de cristal para cerrarla.

-A ver –empezó-. Brennan está embarazada.

Los dos abrieron la boca y los ojos como si les acabara de decir que había decidido retirarse a un convento.

Al hombre se le cayó una carpeta que sujetaba y la otra parecía en estado de shock.

-¿Qué? –dijo el doctor completamente alucinado.

Ángela la miró incrédula.

-Espera, espera. ¿Te lo ha dicho a ti y no a mí? No quiero ofenderte, Cam, pero normalmente suelo enterarme yo primera de su vida sexual –dijo, un poco confusa y ligeramente enfadada de que su mejor amiga no se lo hubiera dicho, cuando fue la primera en enterarse a su vez.

-Oh, no, no me lo ha dicho, sólo he encontrado sin querer una prueba de sangre que se hizo donde se ve claramente que está embarazada –le contestó ella-. Supongo que lo creyó más fiable que un test –concluyó.

-A ver, a ver –interrumpió el botánico-. Habréis notado que no soy mujer, y por lo tanto no domino estos temas, pero cuando alguien se queda embarazada, ¿no va a proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos? Además, Brennan debe saber quién es el padre, ya que no es de esas mujeres que se van de fiesta y se tiran a todo lo que se mueve, así que seguro que él lo sabe –concluyó muy inteligentemente.

La de ojos rasgados miró a su jefa.

-Por eso me has preguntado si sé con quién se acuesta –comprendió.

La morena asintió.

-¿Y quién es? –preguntó su marido. Las dos mujeres la miraron sorprendidas-. Es mi amiga, ¡yo también tengo curiosidad! –se defendió con las manos arriba.

La artista miró a través del cristal, asegurándose de que nadie podía oírlos, y volvió a dirigirse a sus amigos.

-Yo jamás he dicho esto –les recordó-. ¿Sabéis cuando Vincent...? –los demás asintieron-. Bren se quedó esa noche en casa de Booth, no sé si recordáis que nuestro querido agente tenía miedo de que la mataran a ella –los otros dos volvieron a asentir, pillando por dónde iba la artista-. Pues bien, al día siguiente Brennan estaba muy ausente, como en su propio mundo. Le pregunté qué ocurría y si era por Vincent. Me dijo que sí y que había algo más. Le pregunté y me contestó que esa noche había terminado en la cama de Booth –los dos abrieron tanto la boca que jamás alguien habría pensado que se pudiera abrir tanto-. Como suele ser tan literal pensé que a lo mejor sólo era que no había podido dormir, así le pregunté qué había pasado _después_ de meterse en su cama, y me sonrió con esa sonrisa tipo "_¿Qué quieres que pasara?_" –Hodgins y Cam no daban crédito a sus oídos-. Y allí es cuando entraste tú, Jack, y cuando te eché no quiso decirme nada. Así que muchísimas gracias por quitarme mi bomba –le dijo, con cierto tono de reproche.

-Oh, habérmelo dicho –suspiró Hodgins.

-O sea... Brennan y Booth se acuestan, ella se queda embarazada y se lo dice a Booth, es la única explicación de que esté tan bobo todo el rato... Pero ¿no nos lo han dicho? –repasó Cam.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están? –preguntó Ángela con el ceño fruncido-. Se han ido por la mañana, ya deberían haber vuelto.

De repente los tres entendieron qué debían de estar haciendo y se les formó una carcajada en la cara.

-¿Deberíamos llamarlos? –dijo Hodgins, claramente divertido.

-No, llevan siete años aguantándose... –empezó Cam con un tono bromista.

-Un poco de diversión no les vendrá mal –dijo Ángela-. ¿Me acompañáis al manicomio a por Zach? –concluyó.

-Debemos llamar a Caroline para informarle, es la fiscal que se encargó de él –recordó la patóloga sacando el teléfono.

Los demás asintieron y la siguieron fuera del Jeffersonian, felices de que sus amigos se hubieran dejado de tonterías pero a la vez un poco preocupados de lo que les pasaría cuando les pillara el FBI.

·

·

·

En un apartamento de esa misma ciudad, una pareja dormía recostada contra la cama, cubierta sólo por una sábana blanca.

El hombre tenía una sonrisa encantadora en la cara y rodeaba a la mujer con los brazos, dejando sus manos descansando sobre la barriga donde se estaba formando su hijo, o hija.

Ella se despertó y notó esas fuertes y grandes manos. Sonrió y puso las suyas encima.

Pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta rompió la magia del momento.

Ya que estaban en su casa, la mujer consideró más apropiado ir a abrir ella, ya que nadie sabía de su relación.

Se puso sólo la ropa interior para ir deprisa y se puso una bata encima.

Caminó hasta el salón y llevó su vestido y la camisa de su amante a la habitación, quién quiera que fuese el que estaba fuera no tenía por qué ver su sala de estar como una batalla campal de amor.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre.

Abrió y se quedó sorprendido por quién estaba allí delante.

-¿Papá? –dijo, sorprendida.

-Hola, cielo –el hombre la agarró y le dio un beso en la frente-. Sé que no me esperabas, pero hacía mucho que no te veía y como pasaba por aquí he decidido darte una sorpresa.

Max pasó a la casa de su hija con total naturalidad y sin pedirle permiso antes.

Se sentó en el sofá y la miró.

-¿Y bien, qué tal todo? –le preguntó a la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien, muy bien –le contestó, y era verdad.

El hombre notó que su hija emanaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel.

Vio que no le diría nada, así que decidió cambiar de técnica.

-¿Y qué tal con Booth? –preguntó.

Se moría de curiosidad por saber si esos dos al fin estaban juntos. Sabía que el agente había vuelto de Afganistán con una periodista muy guapa, y que ésta había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado.

Esperaba que al fin se hubieran dado cuenta de que se amaban.

Y es que le caía bien ese hombre. Siempre decía que era el tío más simpático que le había detenido jamás.

Más de una vez había demostrado que estaba loco por su hija y que mataría y moriría por ella, aunque ya había hecho las dos cosas.

-¿Booth? –repitió la antropóloga-. Bien, bien.

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa involuntaria que delataba que jamás había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Max se dio cuenta de que su hija llevaba sólo una bata y se extrañó.

-Tempe, ¿por qué no vas vestida?

Ella abrió la boca buscando palabras.

-Pues... Me he dado una ducha –dijo simulando una sonrisa, rogando que su padre la creyera.

-Pero no tienes el pelo mojado –replicó con una ceja alzada.

-Ya, porque me lo he secado.

Max la miró.

-Tempe, ¿estabas con alguien? ¿Hay un hombre en tu habitación? –preguntó, comprendiéndolo todo-. Si quieres me voy, es solo que...

-No, no, papá, no hay nadie –le contestó fingiendo una sonrisa, intentando que no quisiera averiguar quién era.

Si se enteraba que se acostaba con su compañero y que estaba esperando un hijo de él probablemente se enfadaría mucho con el agente.

-¿Con quién hablas, preciosa? –se oyó.

El agente se había despertado oyendo voces en el salón, así que había ido hacia allí. Sólo la llamaba con motes cariñosos cuando estaban solos o en momentos de mucha intimidad.

Max se giró y vio a Booth con tan solo unos bóxers negros ajustados apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, bostezando.

Brennan cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera evitar el desastre, y a su padre la mandíbula se le cayó hacia abajo.

El agente vio la desesperación reflejada en la cara de su Huesos. Habían hablado de cómo se lo dirían a sus respectivas familias, pero aún no tenían nada decidido.

Booth tenía que reconocer que le daba un poco de miedo la reacción de su _suegro_, pero estaba seguro de que al fin y al cabo le gustaría la idea de ser abuelo.

Max miró al otro hombre, que ahora hacía una mueca de sorpresa, y después a su hija, que parecía estar esperando a que estallara una bomba.

-¿No tienes pelo en el pecho? –preguntó después de unos instantes de absoluto silencio.

Todo pareció relajarse.

-¡Papá! –le reclamó Huesos.

-¿Pero qué os pasa a los hombres con que no tenga pelo? –protestó Booth, recordando esa Navidad en que le explotó un Papá Noel y se convirtió en una prueba, cuando Hodgins le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Esto es un poco extraño –dijo Max-. Será mejor que me vaya... Y vosotros... Continuad con lo vuestro –añadió riendo.

Brennan miró a su novio y él le asintió.

-Papá –le llamó ella antes de que saliera por la puerta.

El hombre se giró y miró a su hija, claramente divertido por la situación.

-Booth y yo tenemos algo que decirte –dijo, nerviosa y yendo hacia el agente-. Habrás notado que estamos juntos... –empezó. Su padre asintió con una sonrisa mientras veía los brazos del hombre rodeándole los hombros-. Pues... Hay algo más...

Max les miró boquiabierto.

-¿Os vais a casar? –preguntó, incrédulo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –dijo Brennan, prácticamente gritando.

-Aún –añadió Booth, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la futura madre de su hijo-. Vale, vale, ya hablaremos de eso –añadió alzando las manos.

-¿Entonces? –volvió al tema principal el padre.

-Estoy embarazada –soltó su hija, directa al grano como siempre.

A Max le pareció que todo su mundo se tambaleaba. Su hija le había dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

Iba a ser abuelo. ¡Abuelo!

Pasaron unos minutos en que no dijo nada. Tan solo se les quedó mirando, completamente anonado.

Se notaba que la cosa le venía grande.

-¿Em... Embarazada? –logró decir tartamudeando.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron, con una gran sonrisa.

El hombre tuvo sus dudas. Estaba completamente seguro de que su hija sería una gran madre, la había visto con ese pequeño tan simpático hijo de Booth.

Pero las dudas las tenía respecto al agente. No dudaba de que sería bueno para su hija, pero al fin y al cabo él ya había pasado por eso y la cosa no había terminado muy bien.

Pero todas sus dudas se esfumaron al ver las manos del agente cerrarse alrededor de la barriga de _Huesos_, cómo la llamaba él, y darle un beso en la cabeza desde detrás.

Una sonrisa enorme se instaló en su cara y le faltó tiempo para correr a abrazar a la doctora.

-Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti –le dijo emocionado, consiguiendo que a ella se le escaparan unas pequeñas lágrimas.

"_Malditas hormonas_", pensó ella.

Su padre miró fijamente al padre de su nieto aún no nacido.

-Cuídala bien –le dijo amablemente, aunque al ex-francotirador no le costó ver la amenaza bajo su tono-. Cuídalos bien –rectificó sonriendo.

Y Max se marchó el triple de contento de cómo había llegado.

La pareja se quedó abrazada en el salón.

Él la giró para mirarla y vio que unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La sonrisa se le esfumó de la cara, dejando paso a una mueca de preocupación.

-No llores, amor –dijo secándolas con los pulgares-. Odio verte llorar –concluyó besándola en la frente.

-¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho mi padre? –le preguntó un poco asustada-. ¿Mi madre estaría orgullosa si me viera?

Él le sonrió.

-Yo no la conocí, pero estoy seguro de que ahora mismo te está viendo desde ahí arriba –miró al techo-, y está muy feliz de que vaya a tener un nieto.

En la cara de, en su opinión, la mujer más preciosa sobre la faz de la tierra, se instaló una sonrisa.

-Te amo, Booth.

-Y yo a ti, Huesos.

Sellaron ese pequeño pacto silencioso de amarse por toda la vida con un beso.

Y, desde quién sabe dónde, una mujer de ojos claros miraba cómo su hija por fin había encontrado el amor y estaba empezando a formar lo que más adelante sería una bonita familia.

Y pensó que había tenido muchísima suerte de encontrar a ese hombre, tan diferente a ella, de carácter y de forma de pensar, pero a la vez el único capaz de comprenderla y amarla sin condiciones.

·

·

·

-Está todo tal y como lo recordaba –suspiró el joven con las manos cubiertas por unos guantes, aun estando en verano, mirando el laboratorio donde fue tan feliz.

-Bienvenido a casa, Zach –dijo Ángela dándole un abrazo.

El chico le sonrió. Ahora tenía el pelo mucho más largo y parecía más delgado, pero por dentro continuaba siendo el joven raro al que todos querían.

-¿Han cambiado muchas cosas? –preguntó con interés.

Se había enterado de la boda de Ángela y Hodgins porque este último se lo había dicho un día al visitarlo.

-Bueno –empezó la artista-. Este es Michael.

La mujer se había llevado a su hijo al Jeffersonian para que conociera a Zach.

El chico lo miró sonriendo.

-Es muy mono –sonrió, mientras el niño le miraba con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa boba-. Tiene algunos rasgos característicos de Hodgins mezclados con otros más asiáticos, pero al ser tan pequeño no se puede estimar con certeza a quién de los dos se parece más.

Cam sonrió por la escena.

-Te hemos echado de menos, Zach. Ojalá pudieras volver –comentó, un poco triste.

-Te estoy vigilando, doctora Saroyan –le recordó Caroline.

La jefa del laboratorio le sonrió.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no estoy planeando ningún plan de escape para ayudar a Zach a fugarse del manicomio.

-Ah, ¿no? –preguntó el joven doctor inocentemente, causando una carcajada en todos, incluso en la fiscal.

-Lo siento, pero de momento no –añadió el psicólogo, que acababa de llegar justo para oír la última conversación.

-¿Y la doctora Brennan y el agente Booth? –preguntó encuriosido.

-Aquí –sonrió el agente-. Feliz cumpleaños, rarito.

-Feliz cumpleaños Zach –dijo la doctora mientras abrazaba al que una vez fue su aprendiz.

El joven miró a Sweets con gravedad, preguntándole con la mirada si les había dicho algo.

Sólo se tranquilizó cuando el psicólogo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Alguien quiere un café? –preguntó Caroline.

Todos alzaron la mano menos Zach y Sweets.

-¿Cómo los queréis? –volvió a preguntar la fiscal.

Todos asintieron a modo de "normal" y Ángela le recordó que ella descafeinado, no podía darle el pecho a Michael con cafeína.

Eso hizo pensar a Booth que su mujer tampoco podía tomar café, solo descafeinado.

-Yo los hago –se levantó rápidamente.

Los tres que ya sabían lo que ocurría se miraron, como si entendieran esa preocupación tan repentina.

El agente se marchó hacia la máquina de cafés y empezó a prepararlos. Cinco normales y dos descafeinados.

-Voy al baño, recuerdo dónde está –dijo Zach levantándose del sofá.

Los demás le sonrieron y continuaron hablando de nada en concreto. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico volvió y se sentó en el mismo lugar, pero fijándose en Brennan como si estuviera descubriendo algo que no había visto.

Booth volvió con cafés para todos, dándole a su novia el último, separado un poco del resto junto con el de su amiga para diferenciarlos.

Ella le interrogó con la mirada en una de esas conversaciones sin palabras que tenían, preguntándole si llevaba cafeína.

Él la entendió perfectamente y negó casi imperceptiblemente, aunque Sweets se dio cuenta y los miró con su cerebro pensando a mil.

Desde hacía unos días se había dado cuenta de que se llevaban diferente, se decían muchísimas cosas sin palabras intentando ocultarles algo.

Todos iban conversando de todo y de nada, hasta que Zach hizo una pregunta que instaló el silencio en el laboratorio.

-Doctora Brennan, ¿está usted embarazada?

Todas las miradas se clavaron hacia ella menos la de Booth, que dio un sorbo a su café como si no hubiera oído nada.

-¿Por qué dices esto, Zach? –preguntó la brillante doctora intentando mantener la compostura, mirando la taza fijamente.

El chico la miró.

-Pues porque la veo diferente, es decir, me he fijado en que tiene las caderas más anchas, ya que su organismo empieza a prepararse para el parto, al igual que sus pechos que se preparan para alimentar al bebé –Booth hizo una mueca de desagrado en que se hubiera fijado en eso-. Además, sospecho que el agente Booth tiene conocimiento de esto, desconozco si tan directamente como para ser el padre del bebé o simplemente si usted se lo ha confiado como amigo, ya que le ha preparado el café descafeinado sin que usted se lo hubiera dicho e intentando, en vano al menos para mí, que ninguno de nosotros nos fijáramos. Creo que lo más probable es que sean ahora pareja y futuros padres, ya que no veo esa tensión sexual acumulada que había cuando me marché. Supongo que por eso no ha querido que la señorita Julian preparase las bebidas, ya que creo que ella no lo sabe y lo hubiera preparado con cafeína, cosa que habría dañado al feto. No tengo pruebas fehacientes pero sospecho que estoy en lo cierto, así que supongo que lo más socialmente correcto sería darles la enhorabuena y alegrarme por ustedes.

Sweets y Caroline miraron a sus amigos con la boca abierta, mientras los otros tres esperaban la confirmación de lo que ya sabían y sobre sus sospechas de Booth como padre.

-Tienes razón, Zach –dijo la antropóloga después de unos minutos de silencio.

La taza de Sweets cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡Huesos! –protestó el agente.

-¿Qué? –replicó ella-. Booth, no podemos seguir escondiéndolo más, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta. Cam es médico y se habrá dado cuenta de los cambios que está experimentando mi cuerpo, y Hodgins y Ángela han pasado por eso y no tardarían en darse cuenta. Además, Sweets se dedica a inspeccionar el comportamiento de la gente y tarde o temprano terminaría por darse cuenta también.

Esta vez fue la taza de la fiscal la que cayó y se rompió.

-De acuerdo –suspiró Booth-. Sí, estamos juntos, ¿vale? –dijo a los demás con una gran sonrisa-. Y sí, voy a ser papá –añadió con una sonrisa aún más ancha.

Su pareja le miró fijamente.

-Ya lo eres, Booth –le recordó ella.

-Lo sé, pero no es algo que te pase todos los días –sonrió.

La antropóloga le sonrió también y se acercó a él para darle un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce que fue alargándose más de lo necesario.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! –gritó Ángela, emocionada, sacándoles de la burbuja en que entraban cuando se besaban.

El pequeño Michael miró a su madre extrañado y alzó los brazos en dirección a su padre, que le puso en su falda.

-¿Has oído, Mike? –dijo Hodgins a su hijo-. ¡Vas a tener un primo o prima!

Ángela prácticamente saltó la mesa corriendo a abrazar a su casi hermana.

Cam les felicitó con un "_Ya era hora_" y les abrazó a los dos luchando por no dejar salir las lágrimas de emoción. Zach sonreía y Sweets parecía haberse vuelto loco de la alegría.

Papá y mamá pato iban a tener un patito.

-Aleluya pareja, pero la verdad es que ya lo sabíamos –les dijo Hodgins, que había vuelto a ponerse a su hijo encima después de haberles abrazado a los dos.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabíais? –preguntó Booth extrañado y sorprendido a la vez.

En cambio la doctora miró molesta a su mejor amiga.

-¿Ángela? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

La mujer le miró un poco asustada.

-Te juro que no era mi intención... –empezó, pero fue cortada por el grito de reproche de su amiga.

-¡Ángela!

Cam decidió intervenir antes de que se convirtiera en una pelea.

-Brennan, Brennan, no ha sido culpa de Ángela. Yo lo he descubierto –le dijo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Booth, con una cara de estar más perdido que un pingüino en medio desierto.

-He encontrado por error el análisis de sangre que te hiciste, he visto que estabas embarazada y he pensado que Ángela podría saber quién era el padre –le explicó su jefa-. Pero también estaba Hodgins, así que se lo he contado a los dos y Ange nos ha dicho que le contaste que... La noche que Vincent... Bueno, ya sabéis... –pero fue cortada por Booth.

-¡¿Se lo contaste a Ángela?! –le preguntó el agente escandalizado. No creía que otras personas tuvieran que saber acerca de su vida sexual y menos alguien como Ángela, que le habría exigido todos los detalles y hasta fotos, si tuviera.

-¡No! ¡Yo no le dije nada! –protestó ella-. Bueno, puede que...

El agente se llevó la mano al pelo.

-¿Qué le dijiste, Huesos? –preguntó, medio desesperado.

La mujer se puso de puntillas y se lo dijo en la oreja.

Él iba abriendo más y más la boca y los ojos a medida que hablaba.

-Huesos, ¿cómo puedes decir que esto es _nada_?

-Es mi mejor amiga, Booth –se defendió ella.

-Lo sé, pero... Es... ¡Es Ángela, por dios!

Los demás se rieron de la afirmación de Booth, y es que no podía tener más razón.

Caroline decidió intervenir.

-Haber, chicos, no quiero que penséis que no me alegro por vosotros porque me estaba empezando a plantear seriamente patearos el culo hasta que reconocierais que estáis loquitos el uno por el otro, pero sabéis que va contra las normas del FBI y que, en el mejor de los casos, os separarán –les dijo.

-Y hablando de trabajo, no pienso consentir que trabajes tanto Brennan –dijo Cam con expresión seria-. No sería bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé.

Booth les miró y sonrió.

-A la mierda el FBI –le dijo a Caroline-. Y si te pasas un minuto de lo que te diga Camille pienso arrastrarte aunque tenga que ponerte las esposas –añadió mirando a la futura madre de su hijo.

Ésta frunció las cejas y luego le miró pícaramente, ligeramente enrojecida. Se acababa de acordar otra situación en que habían usado sus esposas.

Él enseguida supo qué estaba pensando y se sonrojó mientras miraba para otro lado.

-Tranquilo, Chérie, intentaré que no os separen o que como mínimo no te despidan, pero tenéis a favor que sois los mejores resolviendo casos –le recordó Caroline, ligeramente divertida por sus caras de tomate.

-Y yo, ¿podré volver señorita Julian? –le preguntó Zach ansioso.

La fiscal le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Lo siento, chico, pero te recuerdo que mataste a un senador –le replicó duramente.

-Pero... –empezó Sweets.

-La señorita Julian tiene razón, doctor Sweets –le dijo al psicólogo, con una mirada helada que sorprendió a todos.

Él bajó la mirada.

-Claro, claro –murmuró-. ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta? –le preguntó.

Así aprovecharía para hablar con él, el psicólogo creía que no podía seguir ocultándolo.

Zach vio por qué quería ir con él, pero aun así aceptó.

Así que los dos casi niños cogieron los abrigos y se marcharon.

-Pobre Zach –suspiró Ángela-. No se merecía esto.

-Mató a alguien, Ange –replicó Booth.

-Lo sé, lo sé y me duele mucho, pero es mi amigo Booth –le contestó-. Sé que no te llevabas de maravilla con él, pero es como si yo matara a alguien y me encerraran, te dolería, ¿verdad? Porque somos amigos –razonó ella.

El agente asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Vamos, Booth? Estoy cansada –le dijo su pareja.

Él sonrió. Le encantaba cuando los síntomas del embarazo se le hacían más presentes, excepto las náuseas, claro; pero, por ejemplo, le encantaba que se durmiese rápido después de hacer el amor, acurrucada en su pecho, y poder mirarla sin que nadie le molestara.

-Nosotros también nos vamos –dijo Hodgins mientras su mujer le ponía un gorrito a Michael Vincent, ya medio dormido.

Caroline y Cam tenían los abrigos en el despacho de Ángela, al igual que Jack y ella misma.

Los otros dos los tenían en el despacho de la antropóloga.

Bajaron las escaleras y Booth y Brennan entraron en su oficina.

Se abrigaron bien, y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la doctora se encontró con las manos del agente rodeándole la cintura y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, ya no tendremos que escondernos más –sonrió él-. Y eso me gusta porque me estoy muriendo de ganas de besarte –dijo.

Y dicho y hecho, la atrajo hacia él para besarla mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello.

-Te amo –dijo Brennan cuando se separaron, apoyando su frente en la de él y sus narices rozándose.

El agente ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió a besarla con todo el amor del que fue capaz.

-Qué bonito es el amor, ¿verdad? –suspiró Ángela a Cam desde fuera, viéndoles a través de las paredes de cristal.

-Es lo único que puede unir a personas tan distintas –contestó ella-, aunque, que haya hecho falta la muerte de un amigo para que se den cuenta...

-No –le cortó la artista-. El niñito o niñita que Bren lleva dentro vino el día que él se marchó. Y fue creado por dos personas que le amaban y que ahora aman a su hijo, así que creo que es una forma más bonita pensar que un pedazo del alma de Vincent sigue con ellos, y cuando nazca, con todos nosotros. Eso confirma que a veces una muerte da una nueva vida, ¿sabes?

La patóloga se quedó impresionada por la razón que tenía su compañera y amiga.

La nueva pareja salió de su despacho sonriente y todos se marcharon hacia sus respectivas casas.

Y, es que, como había dicho Ángela, una muerte puede dar una nueva vida.

**FIN**

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
